


Life, Interrupted

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie Dorough had always known he was gay, but figuring out that he was attracted to a fellow bandmate had opened a can of worms that he wasn't sure how to deal with. When all is revealed, how will Kevin react?





	Life, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea, another one-shot. I decided to try my hand at a male/male pairing, and was intrigued by the possibilities of Howie/Kevin, a rare pairing. I will say in this one-shot Kevin never left in 2006. And I will also say I do not write smut, so just use your imaginations. I find it easier to write these two than the other three guys, but I hope to explore stories focused on AJ, Nick, and Brian as well. As always all rights go to the boys and their management and I own nothing.

     Howie Dorough had known since he was 12 that he was gay. When he joined the Backstreet Boys 7 years later, he made no attempts to hide his sexuality and all his bandmates accepted him for who he was, and not who he dated. He had had a few steady boyfriends, but nothing stuck longer than a year, due to his insane recording and touring schedule. After being burned for the last time, Howie swore off dating for at least 2 years to try to heal himself and figure out what he wanted out of life. He still recorded and toured with the Boys, but also started therapy, and writing and recording his own solo album. After the Never Gone album was released, the boys decided to take a year hiatus and work on solo things. Howie took the year and released his solo album, Back to Me, to moderate success. After doing a 2 month tour promoting the album, it was soon time to work on the new Backstreet Boys album. Little did Howie know, this album would change his life. 

    On a balmy June evening, the Boys met at the London House that they had rented for 3 weeks to get started on the album. It had been more than 6 months since the five boys had been all together. Howie got there first as usual, and claimed the master bedroom as his. As he was unpacking, he heard the front door open and Kevin's voice traveled up the stairs asking if anyone was here. Howie popped his head out the door, and shouted that he was there and to come upstairs. He heard Kevin make his way up the stairs, and soon saw his bedroom door open. Howie turned his head, and his breath caught in his throat. Kevin had grown out his hair, and was dressed in a t-shirt with shorts and flip flops. His hair was in a bun and he looked tired and worn. Howie thought he looked amazing, and immediately tried to banish all the thoughts coming to him. He awkwardly said hello and asked how he was doing. Kevin just gave him an odd look and responded that he was doing well and that he was happy to see him. They shared a hug, which was hard for Howie due to his growing problem down south. He quickly got Kevin distracted with choosing his bedroom and went into the bathroom to relieve his problem. As he sat on the toilet, he wondered where all these thoughts about Kevin were coming from. A year ago, Kevin was just his bandmate, now he had feelings for the man that he couldn't explain. He resolved to just push the thoughts away, Kevin could never feel the same way, could he? He knew Brian was married and expecting a little boy, while Nick and AJ were both straight and single. Howie had never seen Kevin with someone else, so wasn't sure if Kevin was straight, bi, or gay. He was soon distracted by the arrival of the other three guys and they spent the rest of the day catching up on each others' lives. 

    The next day the five guys started writing their new album. All five of them had written songs during the hiatus, so they were trying the songs out and seeing what would work. They decided that this album would be personal to them, and wanted to do it without a record label, and produce everything themselves. They quickly agreed on three songs, and got them recorded. Over the next few days, they had four more songs worked out, and wanted to do at least five more to complete the album. They had already picked out the two singles they would do music videos for before they released the album, and were very excited about it. One night, Howie couldn't sleep, and went down to the living room to work on some song writing at the piano. He started working on a song about a guy wondering if his crush liked him. He had gotten so absorbed in his writing, that he didn't hear AJ coming into the living room. AJ called his name and Howie yelped. He turned in shock, and saw AJ laughing his butt off. AJ soon got control of himself and asked Howie what he was up to. Howie showed AJ the lyrics he had worked on, and AJ asked him to play the melody on the piano. Howie obliged and AJ watched Howie's face as he sang the song. AJ saw something in Howie's face that told him that this song was more personal to Howie than he was letting on. Being AJ, he was blunt and asked Howie if the guy in the song was him. Howie's eyes widened, and he told himself that he should have known that AJ would pick up on something like that. Howie admitted that it was, and that he was still trying to deal with his feelings about his crush. AJ asked if it was one of them, and Howie avoided the question by stating that he wasn't ready to reveal anything until he figured out his own feelings. AJ let it go for the moment, but Howie knew that that wasn't the end of it. 

    After finally getting to bed, and waking up later that morning, Howie found himself with the house to himself. It seemed that the other four went to explore London for a while. Howie knew that AJ had deliberately done that to give him the time and space he needed to work out his feelings for Kevin. As Howie sat in the living room eating breakfast, while watching the news, he let his thoughts drift to Kevin. He realized that he had always treated Kevin differently than the other three. Kevin was the oldest, with Howie right behind him in age. Howie saw the other three as little brothers and treated them similarly. Yet he never saw Kevin as an older brother, but more as a best friend. He never developed familial feelings for Kevin, and knew that Kevin hadn't either with him. Kevin had always intrigued Howie, and Howie wanted to know Kevin on a more intimate level. He also knew that he didn't know Kevin's sexuality and all of these thoughts could be for naught. He resolved to talk this out with AJ later that night, because for all of AJ's boasting and joking, he would keep Howie's secrets and not tell a soul. A couple hours later, the other four came home and AJ looked at Howie. Howie mouthed "later" and AJ nodded. Howie soon found himself in a video game tournament with Brian and Nick, and the afternoon and early evening melted away. As Kevin, Nick, and Brian went up to bed, while AJ and Howie made their way to the living room, telling the other three that they weren't tired and wanted to work on some music. In a scene reminiscent to the previous night, Howie sat at the piano, while AJ settled on the couch opposite. 

    Howie first told AJ that this was deeply personal and that he couldn't tell anyone until Howie decided to tell the person himself. AJ promised that he wouldn't say anything, and Howie told AJ that Kevin was the one he had a crush on. He told AJ that the feelings didn't develop until he first saw Kevin on their first day here. AJ was stunned, but the more he thought about it, the more the potential of the two of them as a couple made sense to him. AJ also didn't know Kevin's sexuality so was feeling a bit lost as to what to tell Howie to do about this. As the two of them were talking this out, neither of them heard Kevin come downstairs to get something to drink and eat for a late night snack. Kevin had tiptoed by the living room and heard his name come out of Howie's mouth and the word crush. Kevin's eyes widened; he thought that he misheard Howie, and pressed his ear to the door to the living room. Kevin then heard Howie reveal to AJ that he had a crush on him and had feelings for him. Kevin was floored. He never expected one of his bandmate's to have a crush on him. No one knew that Kevin was bisexual. He had never come out, and never was seen with anyone outside of the guys or his family. Kevin quickly went to the kitchen and back to his room. He had a lot to think about now. He was up most of the night thinking about Howie, and his feelings towards him. 

    The next day dawned early, and three people in particular were feeling weary. Brian and Nick were curious as to why the other three were dragging their feet, but no answers came from the tired trio. As it was, they only had a week left in London, so the five guys knew they needed to get at least three more songs done. As they were discussing song selections, AJ asked Howie to show the other three the song that Howie had worked on that reflected Howie's feelings towards Kevin. Howie shot AJ a look, but showed the other three the lyrics, and played them the song. Kevin heard the lyrics, and immediately knew that Howie had written the song to try to figure out his feelings abut him. Kevin knew that he couldn't keep the fact that he knew to himself for much longer, and told himself that he would confront Howie that night. Brian and Nick loved the song, being clueless about the entire situation. AJ and Kevin also voted to keep the song for the album. Howie was surprised that Kevin wanted the song on the album, due to the fact that they tried to keep songs like that off their albums. Kevin asked Howie the title of the song and Howie had titled it Life, Interrupted, because the guy's life was now interrupted by the thoughts for his crush, and it was all he could think about. The other four liked the title and kept it. In the song, Brian and AJ would lead on two of the verses, while Howie had the lead for the third verse, with all five guys harmonizing on the chorus. With that song recorded, and the other two songs picked, the five guys decided to break for the day. They went down to the kitchen to have dinner, and afterwards watched a few movies. As the night wore on, AJ, Brian, and Nick all went up to bed, leaving Howie and Kevin alone in the living room. 

Kevin knew he had to initate the conversation. He saw that Howie was deep in thought, and asked him what he was thinking about. Howie startled, and said it was nothing. Kevin told Howie that he had to tell him something and that it was important. Howie, being Howie, told Kevin that he could tell him anything. Kevin revealed that he knew about Howie's crush on him. Howie's eyes widened and his breathing quickened. He immediately got up to go confront AJ, and Kevin grabbed him and told him that AJ never said a word to him. Kevin revealed that he had heard the two of them talking the previous night. Howie immediately pulled away and went to go back to his room, feeling embarrassed. Seeing Howie immediately put his head down and walk away ashamed broke Kevin's heart. The next words out of Kevin's mouth stopped Howie cold. Kevin told Howie that he had the same feelings towards Howie as Howie did towards him. Howie turned back towards Kevin and saw nothing but truth in his eyes. He went over to give Kevin a hug, and Kevin just held him in his arms. They broke apart, and both sat on the couch to discuss their feelings. Kevin told Howie that he was bisexual and had known since he was 13. He never came out, because he had never found anyone he was serious enough with to reveal to his family and friends. All Kevin had had was a series of dates, and none lasted longer than three months. He had had some one night stands as well, with both men and women, but found that he more preferred men. Howie was shocked. He had thought Kevin was straight, and never could have dreamed that Kevin would reciprocate his feelings. Kevin told Howie that he had thought about him all night the previous night, and wanted to explore his feelings with Howie and see where this could possibly lead. Howie screwed up his courage, and lent forward to place a chaste kiss on Kevin's lips. Kevin immediately reacted, and the kiss became more passionate. Kevin allowed Howie entrance and Howie explored Kevin's mouth while running one hand in Kevin's hair, and the other over his chest. Kevin had put one hand on Howie's back and one hand was exploring Howie's sensitive nipples. It quickly became heated, and the boys made out until they had to come up for air. Both boys were breathing heavily, and Howie asked Kevin if he wanted to go up to bed. Kevin agreed and they discovered how far their feelings went for each other. 

A couple hours later found Howie and Kevin panting in bed as they tried to catch their breath. Their lovemaking had been fast and furious, and both were left satisfied. Kevin looked at Howie and asked where this left them. Howie asked Kevin if he would be willing to go on a date, before officially announcing their relationship. Kevin agreed, but wanted them to wait until they were back in the US to go on said date. Howie agreed, and started to leave to go back to his room. Kevin stopped him and told him to stay and that he would get up first, and then Howie would wake up a couple hours later, to not apprise the other three of their changed relationship. They soon fell asleep in each others arms. A couple hours later Kevin woke and went down to make breakfast for himself and the other four guys. Slowly, Brian, AJ, Nick, and finally Howie made their ways downstairs to eat. He poked fun at how long it took Howie to get up, and Howie just stuck his tongue out at him. Knowing what that tongue had done to him the night before, Kevin immediately found he had an issue down south. He excused himself to get dressed, and went to have a cold shower. Howie, eating breakfast, just smiled mischievously. He knew exactly what Kevin was doing at that moment, and was proud of himself. The next few days passed quickly, and with the album recorded, all five guys found themselves on a plane back to the US. Kevin would be staying with AJ in Florida, not too far from Howie, because he had expressed an interest in moving there at some point. Howie knew this was just an excuse to be able to have their date and not have to fly across the country to do it. They planned their date for the following Friday, and Kevin would pick Howie up at 7pm. 

Friday arrived, and Howie was nervous. He wanted this date to go well, and for him and Kevin to officially announce their relationship. Kevin was having similar feelings. Both men dressed similarly, in trousers and nice polos, and Kevin left early to pick Howie up. He had grabbed a small present for Howie, and made the 20 minute drive to Howie's home. Howie heard Kevin pull up, and met him at the front door. Kevin gave Howie his gift, and both men got into Kevin's car to make their reservations for the local Italian restaurant. They had a pleasant meal, and talked about everything, except band stuff. Because they had been in Backstreet Boys for more than 15 years, Kevin and Howie had already known each other pretty well. After splitting the bill, which is the last time that would ever happen, they left to go to a local park and walk around. They decided that since the Boys had a fundraiser the next week in Texas, they would tell the other three about their relationship then. Because of Kevin staying with AJ, they knew time together would be scarce. Luckily it was only four days later that the three of them met the other two in Texas. The fundraiser was the next day, but they had a couple meetings and soundcheck to get through before then. That night, Kevin invited the other three to his hotel room to spend time together. Nick, Brian, and AJ walked into Kevin's hotel room to find Kevin and Howie snuggling watching a movie. Both looked up at the other three and asked them to join in watching the movie. AJ started laughing, Nick was confused, and Brian was speechless. Nick and Brian looked at AJ who was giving Howie a hug and shoving Kevin's shoulder, telling Howie that he was proud of him. Brian asked Kevin what was going on. Kevin replied that he was snuggling with his boyfriend. Nick smiled and told the two of them that he supported them and that he hoped the relationship worked out for them. AJ started pestering Howie about how Kevin was in bed, and Howie turned twelve shades of red as he told AJ that that was none of his buisness. Brian was still in a staring match with Kevin. Finally Brian broke contact, and smiled. He told the two of them that despite his faith, he supported the two of them. He just didn't want any details and shoved AJ as he asked yet again for details. Both Kevin and Howie breathed sighs of relief that the other three accepted their relationship. The fundraiser went off without a hitch the next day, and the five guys went off to do their own thing for the next month before the album released, and the media storm began. Kevin followed Howie back to Florida, and gradually started moving his things in as their relationship strengthened day by day. 

Six months had now passed, the album was doing extremely well, and Howie and Kevin were stronger than ever. They were now looking at homes to buy together, and discussing marriage. To some this may seem too soon, but Kevin and Howie had known each other for too long to go through a typical dating period. Both knew they were in their mid 30s and both wanted to adopt a couple of kids. Howie had finally found the man he wanted to do life with and couldn't be happier. As the years went by, Kevin and Howie married, and adopted 3 children, Mason, James, and Kayla. Brian remained with his wife and they had 2 children, Baylee and Ava. Nick eventually married and had a daughter, Nicole. AJ found his soulmate and married as well. AJ and his wife chose not to have kids themselves, but fostered many children over the years. Kevin and Howie were proud of what they had accomplished personally and professionally, and remained close to Brian, Nick, and AJ through the years. Fifty years after marrying, both men died in their sleep holding one another, finally at peace. 


End file.
